


Would You Like To Stay For Dinner? Would You Like To Stay Forever?

by Hino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: For the Shuake discord SS, I was a secret santa pinch hitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Goro Akechi is not a cook, and needs to make dinner.Akira Kurusu is a cook, and has Curry prepared.Well, isn't that convenient.





	Would You Like To Stay For Dinner? Would You Like To Stay Forever?

Goro Akechi is not a cook. He's a detective and a killer and a secret agent for the future prime minister of Japan but if you asked him to make you dinner, he'd be more lost than if you'd sent him an assassination notice with a three hour deadline.

It's in the middle of deciding what he's going to cook, whether it be two minute noodles or just some kind of canned soup that had been sitting in the back of his pantry for two years, that Akira clears his throat with the intention of saying something. Goro comes back to himself, finding the coffee in his hands starting to cool, and the atmosphere of Leblanc becoming more comfortable and soft, with the absence of any other customers.

"We closed a half hour ago," Akira says, looking at Goro with a smile that plain as day shows that he's suppressing laughing at the amazing detective zoning out for an hour over a dinner plan.

Goro sits up straighter, shooting the part-time barista a look. "How could you let me sit there for so long?"

"Very easily," Akira answers with another cheeky look and damn, Goro is *this* close to just rounding the counter, although he's not sure if he'd deck Akira for being a little shit, or kiss him for being infuriatingly cute. Considering he hasn't exactly confessed about this little crush he's got going on, it's probably going to be the first option. "What's got you so distracted?"

 

The question is innocent enough, and Goro doesn't see any problem in answering it. "I was wondering what to have for dinner," he says honestly. "I do enjoy cooking, but I haven't had much time or energy as of late."

Akira, who'd been wiping up a small mess on the counter, paused. "Would you like some curry then?" He sounded unsure, as if the mere idea of him offering was absurd. "Boss said I can make some for dinner if I clean up, and there's always leftovers."

Now this has Goro thinking. It in fact has him thinking, panicking, and internally writing a will, because having a meal cooked for him by Akira is something he's thought about in some far-off fantasy and now he's offering to make curry and oh god Loki take the wheel.

In the depths of his heart, Loki laughs maniacally at this turn of events and decides to let Goro take the wheel, if only to further his own amusement.

Outside of his body, this manifests as Goro sitting up straighter, and looking at Akira with wide-eyed surprise, shoulders slack. Akira honestly thinks it's a little weird, but considering he sometimes has fully fledged conversations with Mona during business hours where they debate the ethics of news reporting, or how much sleep a growing adult needs, he can let this slide. Instead, he thinks of trying to sweeten the deal. "It's really easy, I've already made half of it."

Goro opens his mouth intent to give an answer, but instead goes "uhhhhh," still having not made the connection between words and mouth. Robin Hood, tired of how stupid his master can be, hijacks Goro's thinking for long enough to turn that "uhhhhh," into a "uhhhhhlright, I guess it would be rude of me to decline."

 

It takes a good minute for Goro to finish his lukewarm coffee. Akira insists he doesn't have to drink it and that he could make a fresh one, but Goro merely answers that he hates letting things go to waste. This was said while scowling at the taste of cool coffee that had been sitting for too long, eyes narrowed and entire body tense.

Akira merely laughs the whole time, and inside the myriad of Personas he'd acquired all seem to be having their fill of the situation. Even Arsene was permitting himself to enjoy the situation, which was an achievement considering he usually only manifested during NCIS marathons to chew out the shitty detective work. "Come into the kitchen. I have a spare apron you can use. It's Futaba's, but I'm sure it'll fit."

Goro pushes his stool out, getting to his feet and stretching. "Are you implying I'm short?" he asks, neatly pushing the stool back in before rounding the bench, where Akira is waiting. In his hands is a pink apron, covered in various chibi Featherman characters, all doing their poses. Goro looks at the apron, looks at Akira, and then back to the apron, hoping that his absolute giddy excitement about wearing a Featherman apron doesn't show on his face.

Taking the apron, Goro attempts to put it on, although he does let Akira tie up the string at the back after he struggles for a good minute. Futaba was a skinny little thing, and the Featherman apron wasn't exactly designed for people older than twelve. Still, Akira makes it work without pulling at the stitching, and Goro bites his lip in excitement. "It's uh... very cute," he says, making sure to maintain that professionalism he'd picked up from work.

"An acquired taste," Akira answers as he moves to the fridge to look for some more vegetables. Goro merely hums, placing his hand in the pocket of the apron. He withdraws it a second later, finding three hairties, a Featherman keychain, and 200 yen. He puts the yen back, and reluctantly returns the keychain. The hairties on the other hand, go around his wrist, as he tries to pull his short hair into a ponytail. It not like he has a lot to work with, but it has grown out over the past year and he's been meaning to cut it back to a respectable length. Still, he manages the ponytail, and when he turns back to face Akira, he does see just the softest hint of a blush on the barista's face and oh god here come the gay feelings.

 

The gay feelings are very intense, and make it hard to focus. It gets even worse, as Akira very politely asks for a hairtie, and puts his own ponytail up. It's tiny, barely there, but it changes his hairstyle and wow Goro thinks he's in love, and Loki is snickering in the back of his mind while Robin Hood is trying to silence the Persona and it just creates this deafening cacophony, accompanied by his beating heart.

Akira washes his hands, and prompts Goro to do the same. As the detective washes up and dries his hands, he's given a knife and a potato. "Can you peel this?"

"Sure." That's easy at least. The Metaverse taught him to use a blade, and a knife is just a smaller one. Goro at least thinks he can impress Akira with his skills, but as he's peeling the potato, he catches a glance of Akira cutting the skin of a carrot just as easily as he breathes. Goro tenses because damn, why does this cute barista had some smooth fucking knifework, but then he relaxes because his own knifework is pretty damn flash and it's not like he's insecure about it.

"You're very insecure right now, aren't you?" Loki asks from within Goro's soul. There's no outward answer but the detective does manage a sound somewhere between a strangled laugh and a dying cat, which makes Loki lose his shit.

Akira, bless his soul, doesn't mention it. Instead, he pulls out a chopping board and quickly cuts up the vegetables. His fingers brush Goro's own when he takes the potato from him and they're both a bit red in the face.

Softly, Arsene tells Akira that the only thing they're cooking in this kitchen is Gay Feelings, and Akira accidentally cuts his finger because the comment is so left field.

 

"You're bleeding!" Goro says, having to force some surprise because he's seen a lot of blood and he's kinda jaded to it at this point.

"I'm bleeding!" Akira says immediately after, trying to be surprised because the Metaverse is a bitch and he's not as quick on his feet as he'd like to be.

So they both agree that he's bleeding, but from there neither of them really act. It doesn't sting too bad, so Akira doesn't really wanna get the first aid kit, and Goro is used to not having to clean up blood so he doesn't really go for it, leaving them both awkwardly standing there while Akira turns the white potatoes into a soft pink.

Ten seconds or so pass of them both standing there awkwardly, Akira bleeding out onto the food and Goro just kinda watching with a glassy-eyed gaze, before Goro gets his shit together and goes "I'll uh... get the first aid kit."

"Yeah, thanks." Akira answers, still kinda standing there because now he's not sure what to do. "On top of the fridge."

Goro finds it, because he's observant and also because he's seen Akira burn himself before on the coffee machine and retrieve the cream for it from the same first aid kit, but he still thanks him for the directions as he pulls down the box. Inside is everything you could ever need to fix a wound, and Goro luckily knows what all of it does, although he's far better off using soda cans and chocolate bars because the Metaverse is Like That.

 

Soon enough, Akira is sporting a nice blue adhesive bandage around his finger and Goro is washing all the blood off the vegetables so Boss doesn't find out there was an accident in the kitchen. Akira's eaten his own blood before (it's not the first time he's cut himself in the kitchen) and Goro is pretty meh on the concept but they decide to take precautions, in case Boss decides he's going to have some curry. He can taste a stray spice with no problems, tasting blood will be obvious to him.

"Do I just pour these in?" Goro asks when he's finished cleaning the last of the blood. Akira nods, beginning to stir the mixture. Goro slowly pours the chunks of vegetable in, watching as they enter the half-made curry and vanish immediately. The smell is comforting, and it makes him wish he'd bothered to order some curry here before and not just settled for watching Akira out of the corner of his eye while sculling a coffee. "Does it take long?"

"Nah." Akira shrugs and puts the lid on the pot. "Should be done in a half hour or so, tops. I usually watch 'Airport Security' while I'm waiting." With that, he flicks on the television and settles down in one of the booths. The table is covered with a thick tablecloth, and it means Akira can kick off his shoes and put his feet up. "Boss lets me do this as long as I promise to wash this and the table down later. S'worth it."

That's so ridiculously carefree that Goro raises an eyebrow. Akira pats the spot next to him, and Goro's other eyebrow joins the first, leaving him surprised, with a bit of a blush. In the back of his head, Loki and Robin Hood are pounding on some non-existent table, chanting 'do it! do it!' and Goro finds himself approaching the booth and sliding in next to Akira. With some prompting, he too kicks off his shoes and puts up his feet, resulting in him leaning against Akira's shoulder, feeling the gentle rise and fall of it as he breathes.

Now his blush has taken over his whole face and his heart rate won't settle down and oh god, this is too deep these feelings are too real, he knows Akira has been to the Metaverse and that Morgana can talk and that Shido will want them dead eventually but damn.  
He's so very, very gay.

 

Together they're relaxing, watching the shit that people try and get through the airport and laughing about it. For once Goro feels at ease, and even when Akira gently taps him and asks him to shuffle over so he can serve up dinner, he still feels good. For once, everything seems to be okay, and he feels like a teenager with a crush, not a hired killer snooping for intel.

What would he even have to tell Shido about tonight? That Akira is unphased by blood? That he's a good cook? That when he laughs too hard he snorts a little bit and he gets more embarrassed by it being called cute, than for being teased? Like that's gonna be useful for the future Prime Minister of Japan. Look out leader of the Phantom Thieves, the Prime Minister thinks you laugh really cute.

"Food's done." And back to reality with a bowl of curry under his nose. The steam is warm, and it makes Goro sneeze into his arm, which in turn makes Akira laugh again, although he doesn't snort much to the detective's dismay.

"Thank you." Goro takes it and shuffles into the booth, followed by Akira. It only just now occurs to him that he's boxed in and can't escape, so he just decides to accept his fate. 

He shovels a spoonful of curry into his mouth and it's bliss. Akira can cook, and he can cook damn well. The pleased moan that comes from the detective's mouth does not go unnoticed by Akira, who merely smiles and begins to mix the rice and curry on his plate. "Boss taught me the recipe."

"It's amazing," Goro says with a mouthful of food, trying to pile more in. It just tastes so damn good! "I should come here more often."

"I'd be happy to cook for you." Akira says, making Goro choke on the mouthful of food and cough profusely. Akira gently pats his back, rubbing circles into it until Goro finds himself able to breathe again. "We'll be like husband and wife," adds Akira with a laugh.

Goro feels every little fantasy he'd ever dared to dream come to life in that moment. "You'd make a wonderful bride," he answers, grinning widely, trying not to show how much those words make him feel. Boy howdy is he failing, but right now he doesn't care because damn, if Akira was his husband (or wife for this metaphor) then he would be a happy man.

"You'd make a dashing husband," comes the calm response as Akira moves the hand from Goro's back to his knee, giving a gentle squeeze. There's a blush on his face, although it's nowhere near as intense as Goro's own. 

 

Right now Goro's mind is in overload, so he scrambles for words. "C-Can I come for dinner tomorrow?" he asks because that's the first thing that comes to mind, and god does he feel like an idiot.

Akira smiles. He leans in, presses his lips to Goro's cheek, and the Detective feels his heart swandive into those mushy feelings he'd only read about in books. 

"Please do."


End file.
